


Shared

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Drabble, F/F, IN SPACE, Wingfic Exchange Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Catra is envious of how easily the two people she loves move in space. The gleaming magic of their wings shows against the black.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Wingfic Exchange June 2020





	Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glyphsinateacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsinateacup/gifts).



Catra is envious of how easily the two people she loves move in space. The gleaming magic of their wings shows against the black even more beautifully than in Etheria's skies. Adora's wide wings, yellow-white as sunlight, are edged with rainbow shimmer, while Glimmer's sparkle, the pale pink feathers set with bright flecks like stars.

Catra's wingless shoulders feel itchy within the spacesuit, and her tail, good only for balance, bristles. But those are her own feelings, nothing that either Adora or Glimmer encourage. When the mission is done they'll rest together, sheltering Catra with their wings in shared protection.


End file.
